The invention relates to a push-fit connector of a type for joining two fluid lines, one of which is provided with at least one retaining rib. Such a connector usually includes a sleeve provided with radial apertures. A cylindrical latching device is axially moveable in the sleeve and provided with axially extending and elastically flexible retaining arms each having a hook configured on its free end for grasping behind the retaining rib of said one fluid line inserted axially into the latching device. The hooks are provided on their free ends with a radially external inclined surface which, when the sleeve and latching device are moved in a direction apart from one another, is pressed against a front edge of an aperture in the sleeve, which aperture receives the radially external part of the hook in an axially displaceable manner, so that the hook concerned stays correspondingly more tightly engaged with the retaining rib. The hooks are provided with a radially internal inclined surface which comes into contact with the retaining rib when the latching device and inserted fluid line are pulled in a direction apart from one another, so that the retaining arms are spread apart and allow uncoupling. There also is at least one sealing ring between an inner shoulder of the sleeve and the latching device.
In a known push-fit connector of this type (EP 465 896 B1), the latching device has, on its axially external end, a flange projecting radially outward and onto which the latching device must take hold of manually when it is pushed axially inwards into the sleeve; this is in order to be able to pull out and uncouple one fluid line from the latching device while there is radial spreading of the retaining arms. This means that the push-fit connector must be accessible axially from the front. In many cases this is not possible, for example, in the case where the fluid line inserted in the latching device is a pipe socket which is molded onto a housing, for example, the housing of a motor vehicle radiator. In this case, the distance between the push-fit connector and the housing is often too small for the flange of the latching device to be comfortably taken hold of manually. It also would be too expensive in terms of materials to make the pipe sockets longer and locate the retaining ribs at a greater distance from the radiator housing.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide a push-fit connector of the type described which allows easier uncoupling of the fluid line inserted in the push-fit connector even in cases where the push-fit connector is not accessible from the insertion side.